


Jupiter's Gone: Power Play

by Allura99



Series: Jupiter's Gone: Chronicles [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Paul and Leda have married, and Paul is now the Prince of Jupiter. How well can he stand up to the challenges of his new role as he meets with the Mayoral Council without Leda?
Series: Jupiter's Gone: Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880119





	1. Chapter 1

Paul placed a final suit of clothes in the suitcase and closed it. With a sigh, he crossed the bedroom and gave the heavy bag to the waiting servant at the door. “Please tell Vernon that it will be a few minutes more before our departure,” he asked the young man.

The servant bowed and accepted the suitcase. “As you wish, Your Highness.” He turned and immediately went off on the errands.

Paul closed the door and locked it. He turned and studied the figure sitting on the bed. He crossed the room and sat down beside her, wrapping her in a fierce embrace.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Leda said softly, wrapping her arms just as tightly around him in turn.

He kissed the top of her head and began to stroke her hair. “I know, love. I wish I didn’t have to go, either.”

“We just got back from our honeymoon, Paul,” she stated. “Surely this can wait.”

“Leda, we’ve already discussed this,” he said with a sigh. “If we don’t address the Council and its demands soon, the situation will only get worse.”

“I’ve been dealing with these men for most of my life. Let me go with you.”

Paul smiled and placed his forehead against hers. “I would love it if you did, but there are things that need to be done here at the palace that only you can do. I’ll go and address the Council and be back before you know it.”

Leda laughed. “Spoken like a true novice. Those windbags will have you there until next week.”

“Have a little more faith in me, my lady,” he chided gently.

“Just make sure we have a kingdom to rule when you return.”

The joking light in her eyes faded and her arms tightened around him again. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you more,” he teased. “Don’t worry, Leda. I won’t be able to stay away for too long. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“You’d better be.”

The pair reluctantly rose to their feet, realizing that the time for his departure was very near. Giving in, Paul pulled his wife into another hug, trying to memorize this new feeling for the lonely nights ahead. He have her a kiss and then slowly pulled away.

“Will you see me off?”

She nodded. “I love you, Paul.”

He smiled. “I love you, too, Leda. The sooner I leave, the sooner I’ll be back.”

“That had better be a promise.”

* * * * *

Paul held both of Leda’s hands in his as they stood on the platform beside the transport ship. The Council was meeting in Hydale, a moderately sized city a few hours’ journey away. Both knew that he would have to leave soon if he was going to arrive on schedule.

He gave her a brief but sincere kiss. “I’ll call you every night I’m gone,” he promised, resting his forehead against hers.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she replied. She kissed him and then reluctantly released his hand, stepping back. “If you don’t go now, you’ll be late and I may order you to stay.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady,” he intoned jokingly. “I’ll be back in a few days, love. Take care.”

“Be careful,” she said, watching he board the transport. He paused at the entrance and gave her a quick wave. Then, he disappeared inside.

The advisors and the others accompanying the young prince began to board. Each bowed to their princess. She wished each a pleasant journey, and each thanked her and then boarded. The final person to board was Benedict Martin, a talented young man who was quickly gaining the trust of the prince and princess.

“Benedict, I have a favor to ask of you,” the princess stated as he kissed the back of her hand as he bowed.

“Anything, Your Highness,” he replied readily.

“You must be discreet in this matter. I want you to keep me informed of my husband’s meetings with the Council. There will be a few who will try to test his power.”

“I will be the soul of discretion, Your Highness,” he said, his green eyes twinkling.

Leda smiled. “I trust you will, Benedict. Safe journey, sir.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

The young man boarded the transport. A two of the palace technicians closed the doorway and ensured it was closed. One of the guards stepped forward and touched her arm.

“It appears they are ready to take off, Your Highness,” he stated. “You may wish to step back.”

With a nod, she complied. She watched the vehicle rise gracefully into the air and glide out of the hangar. She stayed until the transport was long out of sight.

Giving herself a mental shake, Leda turned and headed back into the palace. Paul had been truthful when he said that there were matters at the palace that required her specific attention. As the newly crowned Princess of Jupiter, she could not let herself be idle.

* * * * *

After about an hour into the journey, Paul closed his file he was studying. He glanced around the cabin and smiled when he noticed the vacant seat across from Benedict. ‘Just the person I wanted to talk to anyway,’ he thought, crossing the cabin.

The youngest member of his staff looked up from the document he was reading. Something unreadable flashed in Benedict’s eye when he realized it was the Prince of Jupiter standing in front of him. The two exchanged smiles.

“May I?” Paul asked, gesturing to the empty seat.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Benedict replied, rising to bow.

“Please, stay seated,” Paul said, sitting down. “It still seems odd for me to be called that.”

“I can only imagine, Your Highness.”

Both smiles broadened at the utterance at the formal address. Paul leaned back into the chair. He studied the younger man for a moment as Benedict put his documents away.

“I understand that we were slightly delayed because of you exchange with Leda,” Paul stated. “What were you discussing?”

“Mere pleasantries, Your Highness,” Benedict replied.

Paul’s smile broadened. “Excuse me, Benedict, but my wife rarely resorts to pleasantries. Do you care to tell me what Leda asked you to do?”

Benedict bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Your Highness, but I am not at liberty to discuss that matter. I’m afraid that you must ask the princess herself.”

Paul’s laugh startled Benedict as the prince gave him a warm smile. Seeing the younger man’s uneasy expression, Paul sobered. However, there was still a sparkle in his light blue eyes.

“You will do quite well,” Paul stated, rising from the chair. “Please do whatever my wife asked you to do. I will not bother you any further.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

As he took his original seat, Paul made a mental note to discuss the nature of Benedict’s mission with his overprotective wife that night. However, he didn’t dwell on the matter long. With a sigh, he continued reviewing some proposals for his meeting with the Mayoral Council.

* * * * *

The Mayoral Council allowed the local leaders of Jupiter to discuss issues with one another and the current Prince or Princess of Jupiter. Cities of a certain size sent their mayors directly to the council, giving the council its name. The remainder of the planet was divided into a number of districts and a representative was elected to represent each one. These representatives bore the title of mayor as well.

In the period after Lita’s death and before Leda and Paul’s rather recent coronation, Leda represented the throne of Jupiter. Paul had accompanied her during a couple of these meetings. Yet, he had never sat in on an actual meeting.

“This will definitely be an experience,” Paul murmured.

“Did you say something, Your Highness?” an aide asked.

“No, not really,” he replied.

The transport ship made a smooth landing. As the vehicle came to a stop, Paul gathered his personal belongings. He waved away an aide who tried to carry them for him.

He disembarked from the vehicle, grateful that only a handful of dignitaries were waiting for him and his staff. An older woman in a crisp green business pants suit stepped forward. She bowed to the Prince as he neared.

“Welcome to Hydale, Your Highness,” she greeted. “My name is Alia Grey, Mayor of Hydale. Let me welcome you and your staff to our city and the Council meeting.”

Paul shook her hand. “Thank you, Mayor Grey. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m sure that you and your staff will like to see your accommodations. If you will allow me, Michael Johansen, the president of the hotel, will like to escort you there.”

“That would be wonderful,” Paul replied, shaking Mr. Johansen’s hand. “I hope to see you at the Council meeting, Mayor Grey.”

She bowed. “Until then, Your Highness.”

* * * *

Paul dumped his bags on the rather large bed of his room. His suite had a receiving room, a small office, a kitchenette, a spacious bedroom, and a large bathroom. He knew that Mr. Johansen and his staff were trying to impress him, and they had done their jobs well.

He quickly put away his things. He had checked the schedule earlier, grateful to find the first official gathering was a breakfast the next morning. He looked forward to a quiet dinner in his room and the opportunity to go over some additional proposals. However, he was dying to call Leda. He smiled as her face appeared on the screen.

“Paul!” she cried happily.

“Hey, beautiful. Miss me much?”

Her smile grew. “Whatever gave you that idea.”

“I’ve missed you already,” he confessed.

“I know. I’ve missed you.” She forced herself to brighten again. “So, have they attacked you yet?”

“Everyone has been very nice. My suite is wonderful.”

“Everything still feels odd, huh?”

He shrugged. “A guy could get use to this kind of treatment, although everyone is taking this ‘Your Highness’ thing a little far for my liking.”

“I’m afraid that’s part of the deal, Paul.”

“Leda, what did you ask Benedict to do?”

“Hmm?”

Paul sighed. “The innocent look is not working, Leda. I know you too well.”

She just smiled into the screen.

“Leda?”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Just let me indulge in my overprotective tendencies, Paul. Okay? Benedict is not doing anything underhanded or will embarrass you. I promise you that.”

Suddenly, realization dawned in her eyes and she giggled.

“What?” Paul asked.

She shook her head and quickly regained her composure. “He didn’t tell you, did he? You asked Benedict and he wouldn’t give you an answer.”

“You’re right,” he admitted grudgingly. “He asked that I discuss it with you instead. I have a feeling that this man has a promising future ahead of him.”

“I like him,” Leda offered happily.

The laughing mood died as they stared at each other through the screen.

“I miss you, but I need to go now,” Leda said reluctantly.

“I know, love. I need to go as well. I’ll talk to you tomorrow night. I love you, Leda.”

“I love you, too, Paul.”

The two gazed at each other for a few more seconds. “I’ll see you in a few days, love. Take care.”

“You, too, Paul.” Then, Leda reluctantly broke the connection.

He rose from his chair and stretched, his eyes falling on the large bed he would sleep alone in that night and the few nights ahead. He wished desperately for a moment that she was there, but he realized that this was a taste of their life together. With a sigh, he reached for the room service menu and tried to decide what he would have for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast the next morning allowed Paul to mingle with all the mayors of Jupiter. Many he knew from their visits to the palace. However, a few mayors had been newly elected and Paul tried to meet and get to know as many of these new governors as possible.

“I understand that the new bridge is suppose to be nearing its completion,” Paul said, conversing with Lewis Graham, who had been just elected Mayor of New Caledonia. “Has everything been on schedule?”

“Even better, Your Highness,” the man beamed, “everything is being completed ahead of schedule. We hope to have a ceremony for its opening soon. Very soon.”

“That’s wonderful news. The bridge is going to support six lanes of traffic, isn’t it?”

“Eight, actually. It will provide another major thoroughfare to Ibernia and will hopefully ease some of the traffic congestion for both cities.”

Paul nodded, absorbing the information. “Then I’m sure you and Mayor McCammon are looking forward to the opening ceremony. It’s hard to imagine that a bridge of such size is being completed so quickly.”

“Yes, Sean and I are anxious for the project to be completed. Honestly, Your Highness, you can’t appreciate the size of the bridge until you are on it. It’s a marvel.”

“I would like to see it.”

Graham beamed. “I would be delighted to send an announcement of the opening ceremony to the palace when we have everything planned.”

“Thank you. Of course, I can’t speak for Leda, but I would like to be there if I can.”

“Consider it done, then.”

At that moment, Benedict appeared at Paul’s elbow. Excusing himself, Paul followed him to a vacant corner of the room. Benedict glanced to make sure they were not being overheard before speaking.

“Your Highness, I suggest that you limit your dealings with Mayor Naffid and his associates.”

Paul glanced over at the man in question before returning his focus back to Benedict. “I believe cronies would be a better term than associates. However, I can’t appear to be showing favoritism.”

“I’m not suggesting favoritism, sir,” Benedict said. “I’m just asking you to be cautious. Mayor Naffid and his, let’s say, allies have been at this for a long time and have a great deal of influence over most of the other mayors. Besides, they’re not happy that you are Prince of Jupiter.”

“I gathered as much,” Paul commented with a mirthless grin. “Well, the first main meeting will begin soon. You will be sitting with me during the meeting. I would appreciate hearing some of your ideas and observation afterward.”

“I’m at your service, Your Highness. At the moment, I believe that Mayor Grey is trying to get your attention, sir.”

“Well, let’s see what she wants.” With Benedict following, Paul crossed the room to meet her.

* * * * *

His knuckles were white as he grabbed the glass. However, Paul made himself sipped the water calmly before he addressed yet another of Mayor Naffid’s cronies. His patience was wearing thin, especially since they have objected to every major item on the budget.

“Mayor Espesito, are you honestly serious about your objection?” Paul demanded, his tone sharp. He could hear the indrawn gasps but didn’t see the people’s expressions. His focus remained on Edelburg’s mayor.

It took a moment for Espesito to compose himself. Yet, the angry flush remained on his face. “Of course, I am.”

For Paul, that was the breaking point. “You are suggesting that we postpone the hospital expansion in New Caledonia in favor of your project?”

To his credit, or his stupidity, the mayor did not back down. “New Caledonia is already benefiting from the bridge project with Ibernia. I’m merely trying to ensure that Edelburg receives is fair share.”

Mayor Naffid rose to his feet. “He’s right to try to ensure fair treatment among the cities and districts.”

“You are arguing for a golf course instead of much needed improvements to a hospital.” Paul paused, letting the statement makes its impact. “Regarding New Caledonia’s perceived double benefits, its hospital is one of the best on Jupiter and is used by people from the surrounding communities.

“By blocking the hospital’s expansion, you are putting a golf course before the health of Jupiter.” He smiled as realization dawned on the faces of Mayors Naffid and Espesito. “Is that what you are truly posing, Mayor Espesito, for the good of Edelburg and thus Jupiter?”

Mayor Grey tried to hide a grin while Naffid, Espesito and their compatriots fought to control their outrage. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Benedict cough before assuming a neutral expression. However, Paul knew he might regret this moment later.

“Think about it carefully, Mayor Espesito,” he said aloud. “Mayor Grey, let’s adjourn for the day. I think that we will all benefit from a fresh start tomorrow.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Mayor Grey replied, rising from her seat. “The budget discussion will resume at tomorrow’s schedule meeting time. No other formal event, aside from dinner, will be held until then.”

Paul shook a few hands as he made his way out of the conference room, closely followed by his faithful shadow Benedict. He could overhear Naffid complaining to his associates about “that upstart boy’s misbehavior” even above the other conversations around him. But he couldn’t bring himself to feel remorseful just yet.

As he headed to his room, Paul realized that Benedict was suddenly going in a different direction. Puzzled, the Prince of Jupiter stopped and looked at his new assistant. “Where are you going now?”

Benedict paused, obviously debating on how to answer the question. Finally, he sighed. “Damage control, Your Highness.”

“Don’t bother, Benedict. I’m already tired of the games. Let Mayor Espesito attempt to salvage his image.”

“Sir, I understand,” the younger man replied. “I don’t like the games anymore than you do. However, I don’t think it’s wise to attack so directly.”

“Maybe that’s why so many of Jupiter have persisted, because no one will attack the crony system directly.”

“I would hate for you to burn too many bridges, sir.”

Paul sighed. “You have a point, Benedict, and I’ll keep it in mind. Now, other than that, how did I do on my first day?”

Benedict chuckled briefly, caught off-guard by the prince’s question. “You have my approval, but your wife would be a better judge.”

“I guess we’ll see.” Paul studied his assistant for a moment. “Don’t be apologetic in your damage control, Benedict. I meant what I did today.”

Benedict bowed and walked back toward the conference room. Deep in thought, Paul entered his room. He decided that he needed a shower before trying to call Leda.


	3. Chapter 3

The shower did make him feel better. Most of his frustration had faded by the time he sat down to make his call. His wife’s face was a welcomed sight.

“How did it go today?” Leda asked.

Paul shook his head. “I honestly don’t know how you have dealt with these meetings. All the bickering and posturing! It’s maddening.”

“Naffid is up to his usual tricks, I see.”

“How did you know?”

Leda smiled. “It’s not hard to guess. The first Council I attended was horrible, mainly because of him. He and his allies challenged everything I did. Not that he has gotten much better over the years. What is he complaining about now?”

“The new bridge and the hospital improvements. Mayor Espesito actually had the gall to say that Edelburg was being overlooked and requested money for a new golf course.”

“A golf course? You can’t be serious!”

“I wish I was joking, Leda. Benedict is probably still out there doing damage control.”

“Damage control? Damage control over what?”

Paul sighed. “Benedict felt I was a little sharp when I pointed out the ridiculousness of Mayor’s Espesito’s complaint and proposal.”

“Were you?”

“Probably,” he admitted.

“Then let Benedict do what he feels is necessary. I doubt he will do anything that will undermine you or your authority, Paul.”

“Authority? What authority? Most of the mayors feel that I’m just a stand-in for you.”

“Stop it,” Leda ordered. “Don’t talk like that.”

“Why not? They have a point.”

“Paul, there was a reason why I wanted our wedding to occur before the coronation. I wanted you to be my equal, the Prince of Jupiter, not my consort. You have authority. Don’t let Naffid or anyone else lead you to believe otherwise.”

She had all but said, “You’re the Prince of Jupiter so act like it.” The thought made him smile. “I’ll try, love. Now, how are things going there?”

“Fairly well,” she replied, “although there is still a lot to do. I guess it will help me keep my mind off how much I miss you.”

“Maybe I’ll try that, too. Only a couple more days, three tops. Then I’ll be home.”

“I’ll be waiting with bells on.”

“Only bells on?”

She laughed. “We’ll see.”

A voice called in the distance. Leda turned from the screen and nodded. When she turned back, all traces of laughter were gone. “I have to go, Paul. Call me tomorrow night?”

“I promise.”

With a final smile, he watched as Leda’s face faded from the screen. She had been right to remind him that he was now the Prince of Jupiter. It was time for him to get use to this new authority. It was also time for him to put it to good use.

* * * * *

“How did your damage control fare?”

Benedict smiled. “I see that you have spoken with your husband, Your Highness.”

“Yes,” Leda replied, “I just finished talking with him. I understand that Naffid is causing some conflicts.”

“I believe is trying to see how far he can get with the Prince. He’s frustrated because he is not getting far.” The two shared a grin. “As for damage control, all I said was that the Prince truly wants what is best for Jupiter and that Edelburg may benefit more by a new arts center than a golf course.”

“And how did that go across?”

“Outside of Mayor Naffid and his closer associates, very well. The Prince is quickly becoming very well-liked among the mayors.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Benedict. Please continue to do what you can to help him.”

Benedict bowed. “It will be my pleasure, Your Highness.”

“Thank you.” And with that, the Princess was gone.

He would have to discuss the possibility of an arts center for Edelburg with the Prince in the morning. Thankfully that was the most pressing issue. But who knew what Naffid had planned for tomorrow.

With that less than reassuring thought, he went to bed.

* * * * *

Leda stared at the blank screen. She mulled over her conversations with both Paul and Benedict. For such brief conversations, there was a lot to mull.

She was glad that Paul was holding his own against Naffid and his cronies. It was also welcomed news that he was becoming well-liked among the other mayors. Many were normal people willing to serve their towns and districts and saw no reason why to objection to the marriage of their Princess to her childhood friend.

Naffid had seen himself as a potential suitor to Princess Lita after the death of her first husband. Her rejection of him for the captain of the royal guard had stung the young mayor’s pride. It was a slight he had not forgotten.

Seeing that avenue for the throne blocked, he had gone a different way. He and a few other mayors began to consider themselves as almost nobility. Lita fought the idea, refusing again and again to bestow any formal titles of rank. She had felt that Jupiter was too small to support such a system and that it would only hurt Jupiter. Rand and later Leda had held the same opinion.

Naffid continued to be a source of frustration to her family. He fought their rule at every turn with every possible method. Why the people of his city continued to elect him was beyond her.

Leda tried to keep her emotions in check. It was one thing to go after her. After all, she had received formal training in government. She found it hard not to take it personally that he had gone after Paul through his cronies.

‘The man must be fuming,’ she reflected, if Benedict’s report of the meeting was correct. Paul was handling things with far more credit than Naffid thought he would.

She reviewed the tasks she had left to do at the palace. The most pressing one were done. If she was honest, the others could wait a few days or more for her attention. With an idea already brewing, she called for her assistant so they could begin to make plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul woke the next morning in better spirits than when he had ended the budget meeting yesterday. Leda’s confidence in his abilities let him dismiss the self-doubt that had plagued him. He actually felt ready to take on the challenges of the day’s meetings.

Benedict joined him for breakfast in his room, allowing them to discuss any matters privately before the meetings. He agreed with Benedict’s suggestion of a new arts center for Edelburg instead of a golf course. The various art programs of both the university and the community would benefit from the project.

They two men continued to compare notes. Paul was glad when Benedict agreed with his assessment of which proposals were legitimate and which were merely ploys for more money and resources. He felt almost confident as he entered the room for the budget meeting.

Several of the mayors greeted him as he made his way to the table at the end of the room. Mayor Naffid and his associates managed not to look in his direction. Paul had to fight the urge to laugh at the childish antics.

However, he was ready for business as Mayor Grey called the room to order. They resumed from where they had stopped the day before. The hospital expansion was allowed to go through without any further discussion. As he and Benedict had thought, Mayor Espesito rose and proposed a new arts center for Edelburg instead of the golf course.

Paul happily gave the project approval. They made it through several more items before Naffid and his cronies tried to block the way again. Their objection was over the new irrigation system for Orehoma which they argued could harm the fishing waters critical to tourist town of Avanell.

Quickly going through his files, Paul silently praised Benedict’s organizational skills and foresight. He drew out environmental studies performed by two different research teams which deemed the irrigation project as minimal threat to Avanell. Naffid and the others were clearly surprised that the Prince had that information and reluctantly withdrew their objections.

He was about to go on to the next item when something in the back of the room caught his attention. A small crowd had gathered on either side of the double doors to the room. A security guard on this side was talking with a woman on the other side of the doors. Paul thought he had seen her before.

Whatever the woman said seemed to appease the guard. He stepped and pulled one of the doors open as a colleague mirrored his action. He drew a deep breath before calling, “Presenting Her Highness, the Princess of Jupiter.”

Paul rose with the others in the room. Years of court training were hard to ignore. He could hardly believe it when it was indeed Leda who entered the room and made way to the head table.

A place was quickly found for her beside him. As everyone around him bowed, Paul had to remind himself to remain upright. He instead took her hand and kissed it.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he told her quietly, helping her to her chair. “What about your business at the palace?”

She smiled. “Well, I always wanted to be a spectator at one of these meetings, and my business at home can wait. Just continue on like I’m not here. I’m only here to watch.”

Wondering what his wife was up to, Paul took his seat. The mayor and staff members quickly followed suit. “Let us return to the previous item, the expansion of the Greater Demark school system.”

“Excuse me, Your Highness,” Mayor Espesito called, standing. “I was wondering if the Princess would give her opinion on the Orehoma irrigation project.”

“I have already given my opinion on that item,” Paul reminded him.

“Indeed you did, Your Highness,” Espesito agreed, “but I’m sure that others beside myself are interested to hear Her Highness’s opinion on the matter.”

Paul fumed at the direct challenge to him. He glanced at Leda and was surprised to see her smile. She leaned toward her husband and scanned his copy of the meeting agenda. “Is this the item?” she asked, pointing at it.

“Yes, it is.”

She leaned back into her chair and gave her attention to Mayor Espesito. “Since you have asked my opinion on the matter, I shall give it to you. The Prince has already given his approval for the project. I don’t see why I should weigh in on this decision. Also, if I’m to be asked my opinion on every matter already discussed, the time required for the meeting will almost double.”

After a moment’s pause, Espesito murmured, “Thank you, Your Highness.” He sank back into his chair. He and Naffid were soon having a quiet discussion amongst themselves.

Fighting the urge to grin, Paul went on to discuss the school system expansion. Naffid and Espesito tried a few more times to have Leda weigh in on a matter. Each time she would defer to Paul and his decision and the pair soon gave up that tactic.

However, the Princess would from time to time raise a point or issue about the budget item being discussed. Paul realized that Leda was showing that she was not suddenly passive. Yet each decision was rejected or approved by Paul.

He was grateful that they had completed the budget when he asked Mayor Grey to dismiss them for the day. The final meetings were minor and could be completed by the following afternoon. He was glad to know that he would be home soon.

Sharing his wife’s smile, he helped from her seat. They mingled amongst the mayors for a while, accepting congratulations from the few who had not attended their wedding and coronation. When dinner was called, he escorted her to the dining room.

Dinner was a lively affair compared to the meetings. He was happy to note that Mayor Grey and her husband were by him and Leda. The presence of his wife, good food, and friendly conversations helped ease the lingering stress of the day from Paul.

When Leda tried to suppress a yawn, he decided it was time for them to retire for the night. As he held her hand, he realized how quickly he had come to miss such simple contact with her. The look in her eyes let him know that she felt the same way.

Once they were in his suite, he worked to take off his tie as Leda quickly got out of her shoes. He watched as she took down her hair. The red and gold strands caught the light of the room. Could this glorious creature really be his?

Leda frowned when she realized that Paul was staring at her. “Paul, is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing,” he quickly replied. “I’m just trying to convince myself that you’re really here.”

She smiled as she made her way to him. With a gentle air, she cupped his cheek with her hand. “Real enough?”

“Yes,” he said. He pressed her hand against his face with one of his own and kissed the inside of her wrist. “It’s only been a few days but I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“Is that why you came?”

She confirmed his suspicions when she shook her head. “It was one of the reasons, but not the main one. You said last night that people felt that you were a stand-in for me. I realized that by being absent, I was making them right.”

“So you came but deferred all decisions to me,” he finished, “hopefully cementing my authority with the mayors.”

“Exactly.”

“My intelligent yet devious wife,” he said with a chuckle. “Will you help with these last meetings so I can get home?”

“Absolutely,” Leda replied, pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
